Not Just Lazy
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: AU. There is more to Gideon's recent behavior than he lets on.


**Title:** Not Just Lazy  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Gideon/OFC, Fabian  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,135  
 **Summary:** AU. There is more to Gideon's recent behavior than he lets on.

 **Notes:** In this AU, there is no Voldemort or war.

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Season 2 – Round 6 – **Montrose Magpies -** Chaser 2 – Write about a light character committing the sin of SLOTH or a dark character demonstrating the virtue of DILIGENCE. **Prompts -** 2\. (dialogue) "I only came because I was told there was going to be cake." / 10. (quote) 'I have always known who you really are, and that's why I love you.' - Belle, _Once Upon A Time_ / 11. (word) risk

 **200 Character in 200 Days:** 41\. Gideon Prewett

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:**[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 234. Discount

* * *

Fabian shook his head. "Don't you think it's time to get up?"

Gideon opened his eyes. "Why?"

Fabian pressed his fingers to his forehead and tried to not lose his temper with his twin. It would do him no good to hex his worse half, after all. "Gid, we've graduated from Hogwarts two months ago. And so far, while I've been training at the Auror academy, you haven't done _anything_. What are you waiting for?"

Gideon sluggishly stood up. "So I want to relax a little bit before I start working. What's the big deal, _Dad_?" He made sure to emphasize the last word so Fabian would know without a doubt that he was being insulted.

Fabian breathed deeply, internally calming himself, so he didn't lash out. "The big deal is with our dad dead, we are the men of the family. And we need to both have an income to help our mom and sister, if they ever need it. I won't be able to take care of it by myself; you need to pull your own weight. For whatever reason, you've decided to be lazy and not work, or even try to find work. Get over it. And soon!" With that parting statement, Fabian left the house as quickly as he came.

Gideon didn't sit back down. Instead, he went to the fireplace, took a handful of Floo power, and called the familiar address before stepping into the fireplace.

"Emily?" he called out.

A pretty black-haired girl walked into the main room. "Gideon. I wasn't expecting you. Did we have plans?" she asked, and then she laid a chaste kiss on his lips.

Gideon shook his head. "I had to get out of the house."

She grinned. "What pulled you away from your sanctuary? Lately, not much can get you to leave it."

"Don't start on me. I just got the riot act from Fab."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm not surprised. He's not used to you not doing anything. You were always so active at Hogwarts."

Gideon nodded, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Exactly! I knew you would understand! I worked hard at school. Why can't I take it easy for a bit, now that I've graduated? It's not a crime to want to relax."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Is that the only reason?"

Gideon shrugged. "Of course. What other reason is there?"

Emily pursed her lips for a moment. "You tell me," she ordered.

The knowing look made Gideon's stomach churn. She knew him so well. The only one who knew him better was Fabian, but Emily was aware that a girlfriend couldn't compete against a twin in the knowing category.

"Em –"

"Be honest with yourself, and then be honest with Fabian. He deserves to know what's going on with his brother."

Gideon sighed. "What if he doesn't understand and thinks my reason isn't good enough?"

"If your feelings are real, Fabian won't discount them. In fact, he'll probably help you work through it. So, are you ready for some honesty?"

He knew Emily was right. It was time to tell Fabian what he had had been feeling.

* * *

Gideon paced, waiting for Emily and Fabian. His twin wouldn't talk to him, so Emily promised she would get him to come to the house by any means necessary.

When he heard the sound of Apparation, he rushed outside. "Hi, Fabian."

Fabian glared and crossed his arms. "I only came because I was told there was going to be cake."

Gideon looked at Emily. "Don't let him fool you; he misses you as much as you miss him."

Fabian didn't deny her words. Instead, he simply stated, "Talk."

Gideon stared at his feet for a moment before he braved Fabian's identical, but piercing, gaze. "Okay. I know you think I'm just being lazy, but that's only part of it. I did so many things at school, had so many different interests."

Fabian nodded. "I know. You're lucky that you're so well-rounded."

Gideon's eyes rolled to the sky, but he stayed patient at what he perceived as Fabian being obtuse. He looked back at Fabian. "You say lucky; I say cursed."

"Cursed? How?"

"I have so many interests, but that makes it harder to decide on a career. I don't want to pick just anything. I don't want to rush into a career and risk picking something that I'll eventually hate. I want to be sure of what I'm going to do for the rest of my life."

Fabian finally closed the distance between them. "Fine, I can understand that, but you're not even thinking about a career. How can you be sure if you don't consider your options?"

"Growing up is scary, and maybe I wanted to stay a kid a while longer," he admitted. After a beat of silence, he continued, "I guess I'm not acting like much of a Gryffindor, huh?"

Fabian smiled. "Gid, everyone gets scared about growing up. I was scared, but I did what I had to do. And you have to as well. It's time for you to stop laying around and get productive. I do want you happy in your chosen field, though. You have a month to consider all of your options. If you don't pick a job by then, I'm picking for you."

"Is that the tough love approach?"

Fabian chuckled. "Yes, because I know that's what you need."

"I'm sorry everything has been on you lately."

Fabian turned away. He was ready to leave his brother alone with his girlfriend. He looked over his shoulder and winked. "It's okay, but don't let it happen again."

When the crack of Apparition came and went, Gideon faced Emily. "Are you ashamed of me?"

She giggled, but it wasn't the girly type of giggle that made Gideon grit his teeth thankfully. "I have always known who you really are, and that's why I love you."

"Jeez. Thank you so much, Em."

She stepped close and laid a hand on his chest, curling her fingers over his muscles and lightly scraping her nails against the skin exposed. "Come off it, Gid. You love me, flaws and all, too. So don't deny it."

Gideon wrapped his arms around her, keeping her against his body. "Who's denying it?"

Their lips came together in a soft kiss, but Gideon pulled away when Emily's tongue probed his mouth.

She pouted. "Is there a problem?"

"No, but I have a question for you." When she didn't say anything, he continued sheepishly, "Can you help me narrow down my career options?"

She stepped back and gestured to his house. "After you."

"No, after you. I'll enjoy the view better." She didn't move, so Gideon took her hand and they walked together into the house.

There were some decisions to make.


End file.
